The Light Will Guide Me Out
by winx12566
Summary: Nina Martin is a lonely abandoned 16 year old girl who's built a bubble to protect herself. After her parents left her, she was forced to live with her stepmother, Caroline, and her stepsisters, Mara and Joy. From then on, she was Cinderella, cleaning the house and taking the blows from Caroline and Joy while Mara watched in pain. What will happen when Fabian moves to town? FABINA
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

_Author's Note: Hello! I would like to present to the public my latest idea. I am still getting the hang of this author thing, but things are starting to go better. If you guys like this, leave me a comment and I'll know to keep going. I'll be uploading a chapter every Sunday, if all goes well. Enjoy!_

The Light Will Guide Me Out

A Cinderella Fan Fiction with a Twist

Told in Nina's Point-of-View

Chapter 1

The chirping birds woke me up as I groaned. I rolled off the battered mattress and got to my feet. With my teeth brushed for sleep and spit, I fixed my dirty blonde/ light brown hair in to a fishtail braid. Dressing myself in tattered jeans, an old cameo cami, my mom's army jacket, and my filthy black converse, I looked at my alarm clock. Oh no! I'm late! I grabbed my messenger backpack and ran out of the tiny garden shed I call my room. I hurried to the garage my bike inhabited and pedaled quickly to school. I made it to school with thirty seconds to spare, enough time to park and chain my bike, get my books from my locker, and avoid my step sisters. I still ended up late to first hour, but my teacher, Mr. Winkler, understands why and is normally willing to let it slip. Not today. I got to class and I see the disappointment on his face.

Mr. Winkler: Miss Martin, in the future, I ask you to be prompt to my class. Please.

Nina: Sorry, Mr. Winkler.

I scurried to sit next to my friend, Amber, but Mr. Winkler himself stops me.

Mr. Winkler: Miss Martin, I want you to change your seat. Just for today. Would you mind sitting next to our new student, Fabian?

He motioned to the desk in front of him and I did the only thing I knew to do.

Nina: Of course, Mr. Winkler.

I took my stuff and seated myself next to an unfamiliar boy. We exchanged friendly glances and kind smiles.

Fabian: Hi, I'm Fabian Rutter.

Nina: Hi, Fabian. I'm Nina, Nina Martin.

W e looked away from each other and pay attention as we took roll. Once everything was going smoothly, Fabian shot a worried glance at me.

Fabian: Nina, can I ask you a question?

Nina: Sure, what is it, Fabian?

Fabian: Are those girls ever going to stop staring at me like that?

He pointed to Joy, who seemed to be admiring him, and Mara, who seemed to be analyzing him in a scientific manner, also known as my step sisters. Mara's not bad at all. In fact, she truly is a sister to me. Joy, on the other hand, is terrible. She's so cruel to me and everyone that stands in her path. She thinks high school is all about getting "x" number of boys and dumping "y" number of them. There's a cruel word out there for people like her and it's "slut".

Nina: Don't worry about it. Joy's just seeing if you're worth dating and Mara's just analyzing you as a person, probably using science.

Fabian: Um, worth dating? I don't-

Nina: Just beware Joy, the voracious boyfriend hunter. Single or taken, funny or serious, short or tall, skinny or fat, cute or handsome, she'll study you, rate you on a scale from 1-3, 1 being a no, 2 being a go ahead and date him, and a 3 being an absolute yes. So, watch out for Joy. Don't talk to her unless you want to be flirted with. You don't want to be the twenty something-th guy to date her this year.

Fabian: Wow, you seem to know a lot about this.

Nina: Well, when they're your step sisters, you kind of learn about them.

Fabian: Step sisters?

Nina: Ya, but I'd rather not bore you with my life story.

Fabian: No, now you have me interested. Tell me.

I bit my lip. Should I tell him? I just met him! Besides, I don't just tell anyone. If word gets out, I'm better off dying. I can't tell him. It's too much for him, no matter how much I feel like I should trust him. I mean, we met ten minutes ago. So, I shouldn't. I should. I- I- I will.

Fabian: Nina, you can tell me. I can keep a secret. I don't kiss and tell.

Nina: Well, oh, alright. But, just remember, you wanted to know. When I was about 6, my parents got a divorce. I went to live with my mom and my dad remarried some retched woman with two daughters my age. When my mom left to serve the army, I was 10, so she asked my dad to care for me while she went off to war. My dad decided to join the army when I was 11, but he died quickly and I got stuck with my step mother and sisters. The last time I heard from my mom was the holiday season when I was 12 when she sent me this jacket. She's probably dead by now, so here I am, 16 years old, parentless and stuck with a witch and her daughters. In general, it's a messed up version of Cinderella that no cares about. Can I borrow your pen?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

_Author's Note: Hey guys. This chapter is short and I apologize. I'm on vacation but I'm returning today, so I have to be quick or we'll be late to check out._

The Light Will Guide Me Out

A Cinderella Fan Fiction with a Twist

Told in Nina's Point-of-View

Chapter 2

Fabian: Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I didn't-

Nina: Don't give me shit. I'll take anything but pity. Can I borrow your pen?

Fabian: I didn't mean to-

Nina: Can I borrow your pen?

Fabian: Ya, but I just want to apologize. I didn't mean to-

Mr. Winkler: Mr. Rutter! Miss Martin! Would you care to demonstrate to us how characters fall in love at first sight?

Fabian and Nina: No, Mr. Winkler.

Mr. Winkler: Thank you. Now, as usual, two characters will barely face each other, but one character will fall in love with the other. The other soon will follow and-

Nina: I'm just going ask one more time. Can I borrow your pen?

Fabian: Ya, ya, sure.

As he handed me his pen, our fingers brushed against one another and a weird spark echoed from our touch. I pulled my hand and the pen away quickly.

Nina: Ok, that was weird.

Fabian: Ya, little bit.

On one wrist, I wrote the words "believe" and under it "strong". On the other wrist, I wrote the number "28". Fabian noticed the number on my arm.

Fabian: 28?

Nina: Forget it. You wouldn't understand.

Fabian: Try me.

Nina: I… it's… never mind.

Fabian: Come on. I'm understanding.

Nina: There are some things in life that don't involve you, you know?

Fabian: Nina, let me help you. What does 28 mean?

I looked in his blue eyes and felt myself drifting off. Should I tell him? If even one person knew, it would ruin my plan and I'd never be free from my prison.

Nina: I can't tell you. There's too much at risk.

Fabian: At risk? Come on, I promise not to tell anyone.

Nina: Look, if you know what's good for you, butt out.

I forced the pen away from me and I tried to ignore him. He kept shooting me worried glances and I started to feel guilty for being so harsh. I sneaked a glance at him and he still stared at me with concern.

Nina: Can you just- just pay attention?

Fabian: Nina, I-

Nina: Please Fabian. I need space.

He nodded and started to pay attention, but I saw him write 28 on his notebook.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_**

_I do not own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

_Author's Note: Sorry I'm late! I had an audition Sunday and I totally let it slip._

Chapter 3

Mara: Nina, you wouldn't happen to have a sample of molded bread, would you?

Nina: Um, no I wouldn't. Sorry, Mara. Are you doing another experiment?

Mara: Yes, I want to see how long it takes to reproduce spores, how quickly, and their effects on humans.

Nina: Might I ask why?

Mara: I just want to see how sick mother and Joy can get from eating a bad loaf of bread and how long will we have freedom from snobby behavior.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Nina: I'm pretty sure I don't have any moldy bread, but I'll try to make some for you. It seems like a legitimate and worthy cause.

We both laughed only until the screeching voice broke my happiness.

Caroline: Nina, you disgusting excuse for a step-daughter, get down here this instance!

I gave Mara a weak smile and I hurried out of her room, down the stairs, and in to the main lobby where my disgusted step-mother glared at me.

Caroline: Why is there soot and filthy ash in the fire place?!

Nina: Because, Mother Dearest, you burned a log last night and the fire reduced the wood in to black ash and soot.

Caroline: Don't sass me, you ungrateful twerp! I took you in after my block-head of a sister got herself in to a war, and your miserable father had to follow in her filthy footsteps! He still loved Harriet! And he died trying to find her again! And they left me with you! Clean up this mess and start making dinner! I'm starved. Trudy! Iron my dress! We're having important guests coming over and I don't want to look like a peasant!

She marched away and left me with a dirty fireplace. Cinderella cleaning cinder and soot, what a joke of a story. It's practically my life, minus the happy ending and the talking animals with clothes. It took me around half an hour to finally get the fireplace spotless when the bell rang. Oh no. Our important guests!

Caroline: Nina! Get that blasted door! It's giving me a headache!

Ya, well you're giving me a pain in the butt, so I guess we're both in a bad position. I hurried to the door and opened it, trying to be graceful.

Nina: Denby Manor, welcome. May I-

Victor: No need, servant girl. Go. I wish to meet the hostess.

Nina: But, sir, the hostess-

Caroline: Is right here. Welcome, gentlemen.

A group of men piled in to the house, fancy men to be more precise. Caroline shook hands with each of them, saying their names as she went along.

Caroline: Eric, how are you? Victor, it's nice to see you again. Edison, look at you! You've grown so tall! So have you, Jerome! Mick, how are you, sweetheart? Fabian! Look at you! You're so handsome now!

My head shot up. Fabian? He saw me and he smiled at me.

Fabian: Aren't you going to introduce her to us?

Caroline looked me over in disgust and, for once, I couldn't blame her. I was covered in soot, ash, and cinder.

Caroline: There's no need. Our little Cinderella here won't be around for long, now will she?

She waited for me to respond.

Nina: No, I will not, Mother Dearest.

Caroline: Good. Now, Nina, go to your quarters, clean up, and do us all a favor.

Nina: And what would that favor be, Mother Dearest?

Caroline: Don't. Come. Back.

Nina: Yes, Mother Dearest. As you wish.

I ignored Fabian's concerned and apologetic stare as I walked out the door and headed for my room. I ran to my room, locked the door, and started to cry. Why me? Why do I have to live with this kind of embarrassment? I can't! I calmed myself down a bit and changed from my ragged apron, dusty jeans, and torn up t-shirt to my skinny jeans, my white button-down long-sleeved shirt, and my leather cowgirl boots. I pulled my hair back in to a tight ponytail and watched my hair start to curl itself as my tears slowed. I looked at my wrists. "Believe". Believe in happy endings. "Strong". Stay strong. "28". I only have to wait twenty-eight more days until I get my freedom. I only have to wait twenty-eight days until I can get away from here. Twenty-eight days until an inspector comes and takes me away, away from here. "28". I sat on my bed, thinking about how I reacted to Fabian's question this morning. Gosh, I was seriously harsh. I shook my head.

_Forget Fabian. Your life is messed up as it is. Don't bring him in to it._

_I decided to let the topic go and did the one thing that could clear my mind: go for a ride._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I crept out of my room and sneaked away in to the stables. I grabbed my riding hat and searched for my horse. I found Sarah at the edge of the stables, eating hay and drinking water. I saddled up my beige chestnut and I unlocked her stable. I climbed on to her saddle and I directed her towards the edge of the property. I turned my head to hear the laughter coming from the house. I saw Fabian through the window and he looked miserable, almost regretful. He caught my eyes and all I could do was gasp. Not only because his eyes were so gorgeous, but because he saw me out of my room, which is forbidden when we have guests. Suddenly, Sarah started going haywire.

Nina: Woah girl! Sarah, stop! Down! Sarah, ah!

Sarah pushed me off her back and I went flying on to the ground. The door opened and Fabian emerged. He closed the door behind him and he raced to my side.

Fabian: Are you alright?

Nina: Ya, but I don't know what's wrong with Sarah.

Fabian: Sarah?

Nina: Ya, my horse.

He grabbed me by my elbow and helped me up. I saw Sarah start to run off.

Nina: Sarah!

I ran after her and Fabian followed me. When I finally reached Sarah, I jumped right in front of her. She was startled and began to kick her hooves, but I soothed her with my voice.

Nina: Shhh, Sarah, it's alright. Calm down, girl. I'm here. Everything's going to be ok.

She calmed down and allowed me to stroke her nuzzle. I was climbing her back by the time Fabian caught up with me.

Fabian: What are you doing?

Nina: Getting back to the house. We ran way too far.

It's true. We were at least two miles from the house.

Fabian: Are you ok?

Nina: I'm fine, but I think you should be getting back. You're probably being missed.

Fabian: I- I just wanted to make sure you were alright.

Nina: Like I said, I'm fine. Here, take my hand.

He shot me a questioning look but took my hand anyways.

Fabian: What are you- whoa!

I yanked him up on Sarah and he started freaking out. I continued to hold his hand and he calmed down.

Nina: Fabian, calm down. You're on a horse. It can't be your first time riding one.

Fabian: Actually, it is.

Nina: What? You've never ridden a horse?

He shook his head no and I felt myself smile.

Nina: Well, it's about time you learn. Give me your hands.

He did as he was told and I wrapped his arms around my waist.

Fabian: What are you doing? I don't want to make you uncomfortable-

Nina: Just hold on and stop talking, will ya?

He nodded and let himself slide on the saddle, pressing in to my back slightly. I took Sarah's reign and tugged at it. Fabian held me tighter at Sarah's sudden movement and I felt his breath warm my neck. His nerves loosened and he started to talk again.

Fabian: Why were you out here?

Nina: Well, I needed freedom. When I was little, my mom and I used to go horse-back riding all the time, since we lived on a ranch.

Fabian: Must've been nice.

Nina: Ya, well, it did, but then I had to leave it all.

Fabian: What do you mean?

Nina: I'm a servant, a maid. I'm not allowed to do any fun activities with the family, even though shopping and partying doesn't seem very fun.

Fabian: I'm sorry to hear that.

I waited for him to share his life story, but he remained silent. Geez, I tell the boy everything and he tells me nothing. How cute. I mean, how shy. Did I say cute? I meant shy.

Nina: Well?

Fabian: Well what?

Nina: What about you? What was your life like?

Fabian: Oh, well, I never really had a family. My Uncle Ade watched over me, but I was taken away at such a young age. There's nothing to remember.

Nina: Might I ask what happened to your parents?

Fabian: I'd prefer you didn't. My mother died in labor and my father- I don't know. He abandoned me.

I stopped Sarah and I searched his eyes to see if this was true. He had bitter tears swelling in his eyes. I've never seen a guy cry and I'm pretty sure I don't want to. I wiped away any tears on his face and gave him an apologetic frown.

Nina: I'm sorry.

Fabian: It's ok. You didn't do anything wrong.

Nina: I asked you about your past. I tapped in to things I shouldn't have. I'm sorry.

Fabian: Nina, don't blame yourself. You didn't know.

Nina: Still, I shouldn't have asked.

Before he could say anything else, I turned around and forced Sarah to march again. I left him where he found me on the floor. He looked like he wanted to say something to me, but I took off towards the stables before he could open his mouth. I quickly put Sarah back in her stall and leaned against a wooden post, watching Fabian reenter the house as I slapped myself. I'm an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I finally got back to my room after the night's events. Sarah was back in her stable and Fabian was back in the house. If he didn't want to ignore me before, he sure does now. I closed my eyes. Foolish girl, I should've known. I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale. I'm not the one who'll be swept off her feet and led down the stairwell. This isn't Hollywood; this is a small town. I was a dreamer until I lived and let myself down. I'm a Cinderella who'll never find her fairy godmother, her magic carriage, her glass slipper, or her prince. Things like that don't exist in real life and they never will. Happy endings live in story books and dreams, all things I've outgrown. I crashed on my bed and started to dream like a five year old, which was a failure on my part.

I saw my parents fighting again.

Harriet: Please, Robert, don't start this again!

Robert: Harriet, what's the use? We were 22 when we met and we supposedly fell in love!

Harriet: Now we have Nina Marie to think about! We can't abandon her!

Robert: What does it matter? She wouldn't understand.

Harriet: She's smarter than what we credit her for.

Robert: When did Nina get in to this conversation?

Harriet: When you forgot that she was a huge factor in such a decision. If we divorce, I get Nina. I care for her.

Robert: I love Nina too!

Harriet: Oh really? Well, when was the last time you showed her that? Because last time I checked, you've been traveling for three years of her life! You missed her first day of school! She's lost 4 baby teeth while you were gone! Her eyes don't have the sparkle they used to have when we were together, when we were an ACTUAL family! She's five years old! You've missed around half her life! And you have the nerve to call yourself a father.

Mom slammed her cup of tea against the counter top and walked to my room. I was pretending to be asleep, but their bickering was too loud for comfort. Mom came in and scooped me out of bed. She started loading my little pink suitcase with my clothes and toys.

Nina: Mommy, are we going on a field trip?

Harriet: Something like that. Stay here.

She walked out of my room and I heard my parents yelling again.

Robert: Where do you think you're going? You can't leave me!

Harriet: I'm not!

Mommy came back in my room and she picked me up. She had her own suitcase ready.

Nina: Mommy where are we going?

Harriet: Far away from here.

Nina: What about Robert?

Harriet: We're getting away from him.

She took me and the suitcases and stomped out the front door.

Robert: You said you weren't leaving me!

Harriet: I'm not, but WE are! Say goodbye to daddy, Nina.

Nina: Bye Robert.

I saw the hurt in his eyes as he blurred out of my vision.

I screamed and sweat fell along my forehead.

Nina: No! Dad!

My alarm clock was blaring "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. I punched my alarm clock with all of the strength I could muster and I squirmed out of bed. I looked at the clock. 6:00 AM. I wrote down a couple of notes and then I looked through my small closet, trying to decide what to wear today. I was debating between a puffy white long-sleeved blouse and a green v-neck shirt when there was a knock on my door. I dropped the two tops on my bed and opened the door.

Nina: Morning, KT.

KT: Hey, Nina. Brought you breakfast.

I saw her holding a tray with food. It had a stack of pancakes, a bowl of fruits, and a slice of toast with Nutella waiting for me.

Nina: Ok, what do you want?

KT: Come by the kitchen before you head off for school.

Nina: Who will I have to answer to?

KT: Amber, Trudy, Alfie, Willow, and I.

Nina: Why Amber, Alfie, and Willow? Amber should be getting some beauty sleep, Alfie should be attempting to play a prank at home, and Willow should be working on her armadillo collage. Why are they here?

KT: You'll see soon enough. Come by 7:30.

With that, KT skipped back to the mansion. This must be huge if those three are willing to wait for me here. I decided on wearing the green v-neck shirt, black denim skinny jeans that were tucked in to my leather cowgirl boots, and my little black vest. After brushing my teeth, I ate my breakfast quickly, thanking Trudy for remembering. As I dealt with the rats' nest I call my hair, I noticed something. My wrists were still marked with pen. I quickly pulled my hair in to a messy bun and rushed out of my room. In the kitchen, I saw all of my friends whispering to each other. To my surprise, even Mara was there.

Amber: I think they're cute together.

Willow: Ya, I saw it yesterday before they got called out by Mr. Winkler.

KT: I'm just worried what'll happen if Caroline and Joy find out.

Alfie: What's the worse they can do? Relieve her of her services? That'll be a dream to her!

Mara: No, Alfie. KT's right. My mother and sister would make it terrible for her. And if they kick her out, where will she go? I hate to say this, but they can't be together.

Trudy: You kids saw how they were yesterday: happy and all. They're meant to be.

Nina: What and who are you guys talking about?

Everyone turned and looked at me. Mara shifted slightly when she saw my arms and I quickly hid them behind my back.

Mara: Nina, can I speak to you in private?

I nodded and everyone filed out of the kitchen, leaving Mara and I alone.

Mara: Nina, what's that on your arms?

Nina: Who were you guys talking about?

Mara: You and Fabian. Now, come here. Let's clean your arms before mother sees them.

I let her guide me to the kitchen sink, but I couldn't help but ask. I mean, what were they thinking?!

Nina: Fabian and I? Where the hell did you guys get that from?

Mara: Well, yesterday, I was analyzing what a cute couple you two would be. It came out 100 percent in your favor.

Nina: Mara, I just met him! It's not like we had love-at-first-sight!

Mara: By the way he kept stealing looks at you, I beg to differ. I know you like him, too.

Nina: Ya, well, whatever.

Mara and I cleaned my wrists in silence and I shot her a grateful glance for helping me and for not asking about the markings. We walked in to the dining room to see Amber pushing away the remains on her plate, Willow slowly savoring her French toast, and Alfie shoving food in to the pick-up truck we call his mouth. KT picked up Amber and Willow's empty plates in her hands while balancing her own plate on her head.

Trudy: Alfie! You're going to choke.

Nina: KT, let me help you.

I took the plate from her head, balanced it on my own, and picked up empty glasses with one hand. In my other hand, I held a tray to put the glasses on. I then took the empty pitcher of orange juice in my empty hand. I slowly pushed the kitchen door with my hip and made my way to the sink. There, I washed the pitcher, glasses, plate, and the tray, just to be safe in case Caroline decides to do an inspection.

KT: Thanks for helping me out.

Nina: No problem. How are things at the diner?

KT: You know the night shift, always slow. The good news is that I've saved up enough money to hire an instructor!

Nina: Oh, congratulations, KT! I'm so happy for you! I sure do hope that those dance lessons work out.

KT: No worries, I've saved up for four months-worth of lessons. They'll pay off soon enough.

Nina: Congratulations.

I was about to make my way back to the group when she laid her hand gently on my shoulder.

KT: Nina, what's all this I hear about some guy named Fabian?

Nina: Nothing, he's just this new kid I sat with yesterday and we talked.

KT: Why did you just sit with him? Did you think he was cute?

Nina: No! I was forced to sit with him.

KT: But didn't you two talk to each other?

Nina: Yes, we did. He's quite sweet. He let me use his pen.

KT: He was sweet to you?

Nina: Yes, plus he's quite- what's the word again?

KT: Was it hot? Maybe it was attractive? It was probably sexy, am I right?

Nina: No! I was going to say friendly! He's cute, but-

KT: You just said-

Nina: I said he was friendly, sweet, and cute, nothing more!

KT: You sure about that? I saw you two riding on Sarah, his arms wrapped around you, your bodies touching-

Nina: Ok, yes! I admit he's really cute! He is hot and possibly even sexy! Yes, we were riding yesterday, but he never rode a horse! I was teaching him! I guess I like him, but I wouldn't know! I've never liked a guy the way I like him! I've just met him, so what does it matter?

KT: Well, it matters if you want to be just friends or more than that. Which do you prefer?

Nina: I- I don't know, ok? We'll have to see.

KT: I understand. You need some time?

I simply nodded and she nodded back, pulling me in to a hug. We separated and went to the dining room. The dining room was empty except for Amber, who was gathering her things to leave. Alfie and Willow must have left already.

Nina: Amber, where are you going?

Amber: I have to do some drama exercises today with my partner for our project.

Nina: Wait, project? What project?

Amber: The one Mr. Winkler assigned at the beginning of first hour yesterday.

Nina: What? I didn't know about this project.

Amber: I'm betting you were flirting with Fabian when he announced it. We all got partnered up.

Nina: Do you know who my partner is?

Amber: Yes.

Nina: Amber, that's great! Who-

Amber: Mick Campbell.

Nina: What?

Amber: You heard me. The project is due on Monday. You two have to create a scene where your characters fall in love at first sight.

Nina: Can't I change partners?

Amber: Why would you ever do that?

Nina: Well, for one thing, I don't know Mick. I'm not comfortable-

Amber: Just do it. It's a major grade. It doesn't mean anything. I have to get going. Bye!

Nina: See ya.

Who the heck is Mick Campbell? Whoever he is, I have no time to ponder. The clock on the wall says its 7:55. Time for school! I went back to my room and grabbed my messenger bag. When I went to the garage, I noticed my bike was missing. Suddenly, I heard my bike bell ring. When I turned around, I saw Joy riding my bike with an evil smile on her face. That's my only ride to school unless- I've got it! I ran back to the kitchen.

Nina: Trudy!

Trudy: What is it, love?

Nina: I need to ask, can you ride Cinnamon to school while I ride Sarah? Joy stole my bike and it's the only way I'll make it on time.

Trudy: But, of course I will! Just like old times. Are we riding the bike trail to school?

Nina: Yes.

Trudy and I ran to the stables and got the horses ready. By the time we were set, it was 8:05. I quickly mounted Sarah as Trudy mounted Cinnamon and I took the lead as we trotted down the hidden bike path to school. When we were about four minutes walking time from school, I stopped.

Nina: Trudy, can you please lead the horses back home? I'm going to walk from here.

Trudy: Alright, sweetie. I'll see you later!

She took the horses back as I ran to school. It's 8:20 by the time I make it to my locker. After grabbing my books, I use the mirror in my locker to fix my destroyed bun back in to a messy one. I walked off to class and made it by the time the early bell rang. I was about to sit in my normal spot next to Amber when Mr. Winkler stopped me yet again.

Mr. Winkler: Miss Martin, can you please sit up front with Fabian again?

Nina: Of course, Mr. Winkler, but might I ask why?

Mr. Winkler: Well, Mr. Rutter needs the company and I thought you would be the best candidate to represent the model student of this school.

I sat next to Fabian's seat and Mr. Winkler whispered something to me.

Mr. Winkler: You and Mr. Rutter also need to work on your- social skills, so I assumed you two would be a great pair, couple, whatever you wish to call yourselves.

I blushed as he walked away. Did he just refer to Fabian and me as a couple? I pushed the thought of Fabian and me holding hands aside and remembered the project. Mick Campbell. The name seems familiar, but where have I heard it before? Then it hit me. He was one of the special guests from last night, just like Fabian was. Oh, great! Now I have to sit next to someone who hates me because I dug in to their personal life and a partner who'll hate me because I'm a servant. Even worse, I think I might have a crush on Fabian, the new kid who hates me already. Can today get any worse?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I guess the day could have gotten worse, and it did, much worse. I should've never trusted Fabian. He's just like the rest of them! Joy was flirting with him and he didn't stop her! Sure, he looked awkward, but… wait a minute. Am I jealous? Oh no. I think I'm falling for him. It's been only a day! I can't like him! Even if I really did like him, he would never date me. I mean, why would he like me? He knows my dirty little secret. I'm a servant, maid, and step-sister of the most popular girl in school. The good thing is that my partner, Mick, offered to do the whole project, so our script will be done by the time the assignment's due. I hurried out to the bike path when school ended, but I was in for a surprise. I found my bike shattered in to piece along the sidewalk. Giggles emerged from behind me and I turned to see Joy, Patricia, and a very disappointed Mara.

Joy: I returned your bike.

Patricia: It looks better than ever, right, Mara?

Mara rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Mara: Whatever. It's a bike.

Joy: Ya, but its Nina's bike, so it's an improvement.

Mara: Joy, I don't-

Joy: Can it, Mara. What do you think, Patricia?

Patricia: Much better.

Mara: Joy, this is low, even for you. As for you Patricia-

Nina: Forget it, Mara. They're not worth it.

Mara: Nina-

Nina: I'm going home.

Mara: Nina! Watch-

I turned on my heels and I felt hot tea pour down my shirt.

Mara: Out…

Fabian: Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, Nina. Here, let me-

Joy: Don't bother, Fabian. She's not worth it.

Fabian: You're Joy, right? Look, I barely know you and-

Joy: You came to my house yesterday. Don't you remember?

Of course he does. I embarrassed myself in front of him at least three times.

Fabian: Ya, but-

Joy: You had to remember me. And we were talking earlier-

Fabian: Look, I just came here to talk to- Nina!

By the time he noticed my disappearance, I was running down the bike path. The tea stung, but not as bad as this horrible day itself. When I assumed no one was following me, I slowed my pace to barely a walk. I searched my backpack for my song book, but found it missing. Crap. I left it in my locker. I turned around and headed for the school, but when I heard voices, I hid myself behind the bushes.

Joy: Gosh, Fabian is hot. I think he'll make the best boyfriend ever.

Mara: Don't you have a conscience? Don't you feel bad when you throw all of these guys away?

Joy: Of course not. I'm gorgeous, they want me, I let them have me, and I get rid of them.

Mara: Why don't you leave Fabian alone? He seems like a nice guy. I'd prefer you didn't corrupt every decent boy in town.

Joy: Why would you care?

She turned to face Mara and put on a face as if she was being challenged.

Joy: You don't like him, do you?

Mara: No! Of course not! It's just that-

Joy: Just that what?

Mara: What if he likes someone else?

Joy: Who cares? No one can resist me. No one.

Mara: But-

Joy: Just shut up, Mara! I don't give a shit if he hates me! He'll fall for me eventually and, when I'm done with my new toy, I'll throw him away like every other sweet hot guy!

Joy marched off to the house, but Mara stayed behind, muttering.

Mara: What a bitch. How the fuck am I related to her?

Nina: Hell, I ask myself that question all the time.

Mara jumped as I emerged from the bushes.

Mara: Nina, don't startle me like that! I almost messed my pants out of fear.

Nina: Sorry, I just- thank you, for standing up for me.

Mara: Hey, what are sisters for?

Nina: True.

I hugged her when I remember my song book.

Nina: Look, I've got to go. I'll see you back at the house.

Mara: Where are you going?

Nina: Left something in my locker.

I ran on the path until I reached the school. I walked to my locker, but froze in my footsteps. Why's my locker open? I rushed to the locker and checked for everything, but nothing was missing. I grabbed my song book and hurried to my room to change out of my tea-covered clothes. When I was done, I wore denim short shorts, a wrinkled Hunger Games t-shirt covered by an oversized Cambridge University sweatshirt, and my leather cowgirl boots, which are obviously my favorite shoes. My hair was let loose and, even though I tried to straighten it, it started curling itself. I flopped on my bed, looking through my song book. The book opened to my newest song, which is still a work-in-progress music wise. I grabbed the acoustic guitar my father left me and started playing the melody to the song, joining in with my voice.

_The words of hate_

_Hold me down_

_The sounds of pain_

_Make me drown_

_The sights I see_

_Are my life_

_Bittersweet and full of strife_

_But I see the light_

_Tomorrow I am on my way_

_Because I see the path_

_I won't get lost for anything_

_No I won't get lost_

_I'll find my way_

_The light_

_Will guide_

_Me out_

_The smell of ash_

_From my past_

_The sense of worth_

_Falls too fast_

I noticed the remainder of my song wasn't there. I saw the torn marks and realized why my locker was open. Someone came to my locker for my song book and tore out the rest of my song. Did I forget to mention that my song book doubles as my diary? Fuck my life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

KT: Nina, calm down.

Nina: My song book doubles as my diary! Whoever did it purposely tore out the most recent page in my diary!

KT: Do you remember what you wrote?

Nina: Of course not! That's exactly why I wrote it, so I wouldn't have to remember.

KT: Did you write anything revealing or embarrassing?

Nina: Well, no, but- shit.

KT: What?

Nina: I did write something. This morning, I had a nightmare.

KT: I couldn't have been real-

Nina: Well, it wasn't exactly a nightmare.

KT: Then, what was it?

Nina: A terrible memory. It was the night my mom and I left my dad.

KT: Oh, I'm sorry, Nina.

Nina: Ya, well, I wrote about it in my diary, on the back side of the page where the rest of my song was.

KT: Oh no.

Nina: Yes. Oh god, I'm such a frickin idiot!

There was a knock on the door and Mara popped her head through the door.

Mara: Hey, I got your text. What's this sisterhood meeting about?

KT: Someone stole a page of Nina's diary.

Mara: Oh god. Nina, please tell me what you wrote about.

Nina: The night my mom and I left my dad.

Mara: Shit. Nina, I think I know who stole the page.

Nina: Who?

KT: Was it a bitch that brings anything but JOY?

Mara: Yup, and a little copy cat follower.

Nina: Joy and Patricia, I should have known!

KT: What can they do with that kind of information?

Mara: Knowing them, a lot.

I stared out the little window I have in my room and saw it was raining. Growing up, mom had told me rain was just a way clouds cried to get out any stress they have. I used to say that I can understand why they cry, being so far away from their friends and always crashing in to their enemies. I must be a cloud, crying because I feel my friends spacing away and I can't stop crashing in to my enemies.

Nina: This can't be happening.

Mara: I'm sorry, Nina. I really am.

Nina: It's ok. Can I be alone for a bit?

KT: Of course.

Mara and KT got up and made their way out, but as Mara closed the door she got in to a conversation with someone.

Mara: What are you doing here?

?: Look, I need to apologize to Nina.

Mara: She needs some time alone. Can't you come back later?

?: Look, I really need to talk to her. It's important.

I heard Mara sigh and the door opened again.

Mara: Nina, you have a visitor.

She turned around and hissed at the person.

Mara: Don't stay too long. I'll be counting the hours.

She left for the house and the last person I wanted to see now stepped in to my room. He came in with his hands behind his back, hiding something. Not that I really cared at this point

Fabian: Hey, Nina.

Nina: Hey.

Fabian: Look, I-

Nina: No. Please, stop. I don't want you to apologize.

Fabian: But, I feel bad. Please, let me make it up to you.

Nina: How? You're gonna let me pour tea down your shirt?

Fabian: Not what I was looking for, but sure. I had something else in mind, but that works too.

Nina: Would ice cold water work?

Fabian: Whatever you want.

I started to laugh.

Nina: Wow, you must be serious.

Fabian: Ya, I'm sorry.

Nina: No, about getting even.

Fabian: Ya, well, it seems right.

Nina: Screw justice for now. Come on in.

He closed the door and sat next to me on my bed.

Fabian: Did you hear about the party tomorrow night?

Nina: Party?

Fabian: Ya, it's at your own house.

Nina: Well, good to know. It's not the only thing people don't tell me about.

Fabian: Sorry, I guess I just assumed you knew-

Nina: Don't worry about it. If I didn't get an invite, I'm not going.

Fabian: What if somebody you knew was going and they invited you?

Nina: Well, who would be stupid enough to do that? I'm not the social party girl, but it would depend on who asked me. Would it be a cute idiot?

Fabian: Well, I- um- I- was gonna- ask you-

Nina: What-

Fabian: But I would totally understand if you didn't want to go-

Nina: No, no-

Fabian: No?

Nina: No! I mean-

Fabian: I don't-

Nina: No, I don't not want to go with you!

Fabian: Um, was that a yes or-

Nina: Yes, I'll go with you. We're going- just as friends, right?

Fabian: Y- ya! It's not like I was asking you out on a date or anything! That's all we are: friends…

Why did I have to ask? I got my hopes up and- and then they died with the friend-zone. Stupid!

Nina: Um, is that all you came here for?

Fabian: Oh, I- I'm sorry. You want to be left alone? Because, I'll- I'll go if-

Nina: No! No, I was just curious.

Fabian: Well, um, I guess. Unless-

Nina: Unless what?

Fabian: Ok, this is gonna sound seriously stupid, but if you're willing to give me some more- horse-back riding lessons-

Nina: You want to give it a go?

Fabian: Ya, I mean, only if you're alright with it.

Nina: Of course I am. Horse-back riding's my life. Come on. Hope you like mud and rain, though.

I grabbed him by the hand and led him to the stables, never letting go.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I'm posting an early chapter because this chapter is for HOA One-Shot Day 2013. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

We finally made our way to the dry stables and I introduced him to Cinnamon.

Nina: Alright, let's get you on. Put your foot there, give me one of your hands and hoist yourself up on the count of three. One- two-three!

When he was settled on the saddle, I walked behind Cinnamon.

Fabian: What-

I took a running start towards Cinnamon, did a handspring, and performed a spilt in the air as I landed right behind Fabian on Cinnamon's back.

Fabian: Woah, how-

Nina: My mom made me take gymnastics when I was little.

Fabian: Sounds like you lived a good life.

Nina: Ya, lived.

He turned his head to try to face me, but he couldn't.

Fabian: I'm sorry, I didn't-

Nina: Hey, no biggy. It's true. I did have a wonderful childhood. If only my mother were still around, things would be different.

Fabian: Ya, I guess.

I saw his face trying to figure something out.

Nina: Whatever. Take the reign.

Fabian: What?

My arm slide between his chest and his arm and I grabbed the reign.

Fabian: Oh- ok. I'll- um- ya.

He seemed super tense, so I wrapped my arms around his waist.

Fabian: Nina, what-

Nina: Relax. I'm not gonna let you fall. I'm right here. Just pull the reign slightly.

He did as I told him and Cinnamon began moving. He started to calm down and I felt him relax. We trotted to the forest and when I got bored, I placed my chin on his shoulder.

Nina: You're doing great. We should stop here and start heading back.

Fabian: Sure.

He stopped Cinnamon and turned to where my head rested on his shoulder and whispered in my ear.

Fabian: I'm kind of lost. Can you help me find my way?

Nina: Sure.

He jumped off the horse and I slid forward, making room for him. He climbed behind me, his body heat probably radiating for miles. I forced Cinnamon to turn around and Fabian and I got in to a conversation on our way back.

Fabian: You were in a mood earlier. Might I ask why?

Nina: Um… you really don't want to know.

Fabian: Try me.

Nina: Where have I heard that line before?

I heard him chuckle and lightly rest his head on my shoulder.

Fabian: You are a girl of many faces.

Nina: I prefer being called Mysterella.

Fabian: Mysterella?

Nina: Ya. Take mystery and Cinderella and smash the names together. It makes Mysterella.

Fabian: Well, my fair Mysterella, I would like to ask you about earlier.

Nina: Mysterella answers to no one.

Fabian: Maybe, but Nina does.

I stopped Cinnamon and looked at my left shoulder, seeing Fabian's adorable smirk on his face. I bit my lip.

Nina: Nina's not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Beep!

He rolled his eyes playfully and his arms slid around my waist to keep balance, or at least I told myself it was for balance.

Fabian: Come on, Neens. What's wrong?

I goofily smile.

Nina: Neens? Since when did we give each other nicknames, Fabes?

He smiled back and whispered in my ear.

Fabian: I don't know, but I like it.

I blushed slightly and accidently yanked the reign. Cinnamon went ballistic. My eyes widened and Fabian's arms tightened.

Nina: Cinnamon, easy boy. Cinnamon- Cinnamon- no!

I tried to calm him down, but he just panicked even more. He stood on his hind legs, dropping Fabian and I to the muddy ground. The horse ran off in to the forest, probably never to be seen again. As for Fabian and I, he fell on his back and I landed on him. He still had his arms around my waist, but I must have swirled in my fall because I was facing him. Our noses were touching and both of us were blushing like red roses. Being so close, I took notice of his features. His blue eyes are still so breathtaking like when I saw them last night. His eyes were also glossy. Either he's wearing contacts or he's in pain. Please be the first one.

Nina: Are you wearing contacts?

Fabian: Um… if I said no, would you believe me?

Nina: Not sure. I wouldn't mind if you did, though. In fact, I wear contacts too, Fabes.

Fabian: You do? I mean, it just doesn't-

Nina: Seem like something I would have?

Fabian: You know I don't mean that.

Nina: Fabian, it's ok. I work for money on the weekends. It's the only way I have contacts, clothes, even my old glasses. I'm trying to save up for college but Caroline has control of my account because I'm a minor.

Fabian: Is that why you stick around? I've seen how they treat you and it's not right.

Nina: No, it's because I can't leave Mara, KT, and Trudy. Caroline would make their lives even worse without me. I can't let that happen.

Did I just tell him all this? I pulled my head up a bit, giving us a bit more distance between one another.

Fabian: Why do you do that?

Nina: Do what?

Fabian: Hold everything on your back and muscle through it.

Nina: Well, I don't know. I just can't leave them here with Caroline and Joy. It doesn't seem fair.

Fabian: Life's not fair. I mean, look at you. You're a beautiful sixteen year old girl who's been forced to work as a servant of her step-mother and step-sister. You don't deserve to be an orphan and you don't deserve to live the life you live.

I caught every detail and smiled. Beautiful? Where did that come from?

Nina: Where did you get beautiful from?

He blushed and looked me straight in the eye. His eyes were filled with admiration and an emotion I've never seen in Caroline's eyes. It's never appeared in Joy's eyes or Patricia's or even Mara's, Amber's, Willow's, Alfie's, or KT's eyes. There were only three people in my life who showed me such emotion: my mom, Trudy, and my dad the night mom and I left. And even in all these instances, they've never bore as much of the emotion as Fabian was doing so. The emotion was love, genuine love. Mara and KT have shown me compassion on a sisterly level. Amber, Alfie, and Willow have shown me support on a friendly level. Fabian was different. It was more than just parently love, it was deeper and more serious than that.

Fabian: I can't lie to you, so I'm just going to say it. Nina, you are the prettiest girl I've ever met. That's where I got beautiful from.

I smiled wide and dipped down towards his face. I pressed my lips to his cheek and kissed it. I parted and hovered my face over his, our noses touching once more. He started leaning in. Why is he leaning in? Why- oh my gosh. Is he trying to- kiss me. Oh gosh. I cleared my mind and started to lean in myself when I heard hooves stomping through the mud and I moved away from Fabian. There, coming through the trees, was Mara, our rescue party.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mara: I told you I was counting the hours! Come on, Nina. We have to get back before- ohhhh. What's going on here?

Fabian and I blushed as I scrambled to my feet.

Nina: Mara-

Mara: No need. You can give me the details later.

She winked and dismounted the horse. I extended my hand to Fabian and ignored her comment. The ground was so muddy and slippery that when I pulled Fabian up, I slipped and fell in the mud, bringing Fabian down with me. He's on top of me. Damn it, I'm blushing. I know I am. I see Mara giggling and pretending to be busy with the horse while Fabian tries to say something.

Fabian: Sorry. Let me- um- here.

He gets up and, instead of offering me a hand, he bends down to hold me by the waist. He gently raises me by the waist and I balance myself back on my feet. Once I was up, he forgot to take his hands off my waist until Mara raised an eyebrow at us.

Mara: Are you two ready?

Nina: Ya… the three of us can't fit on one horse.

Mara: We won't ride this horse.

Fabian: But then, how are we-

Mara: You two are riding this horse. I found Cinnamon out and I tied him to a tree a little back there, so I'll take him. Get going you two. Don't get too… sidetracked.

She shot me a grin and walked off. Oh boy. I'm never gonna hear the end of it. I looked at Fabian.

Nina: Let's finish your riding lesson, shall we?

He smiled and nodded. We walked to the horse and I realized it was Sarah. Perfect. Sarah was a gentle horse, even though she was a bit rough at times. Today, she was calm and happy to see me. Or maybe she's happy to see us. I don't know how horses think, so whatever. Fabian climbed on to the saddle with ease.

Nina: Look who's getting the hang of horse-back riding.

He chuckled and I mounted Sarah the same way he did.

Fabian: What? No exciting entrance that involves gymnastics?

Nina: Of course not. I've ruined my dad's college sweatshirt as it is.

Fabian: That's your dad's? Oh gosh, Nina, I'm sorry.

Nina: No no no. It's alright. I mean… it's just a sweatshirt-

Fabian: But it was your dad's. It's valuable to you.

Nina: It's just a little mud, Fabian. Don't worry about it.

He pulled the reign and we started away. I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder. Should I tell him about the dream? He knows so much and… I trust him. I trust him with everything I have.

Nina: Fabian, I had… it wasn't a nightmare but…

Fabian: Was it a vision or a memory or-

Nina: It was a memory. It was- it was the night my parents- they-

Fabian: Nina, you don't need to tell me this.

Nina: But, I want to. It was the night my parents divorced. I- I remembered it. They- they were fighting and my mom, she- she took me with her when she left. And- and all I said was goodbye Robert. Not- not even dad. I- I called him by his name and-

I heard a sob escape my mouth and realized tears were flowing down my cheek. I felt us slow to a stop and Fabian dismounted, waiting for me to come down. I slowly, but surely, slid off of Sarah and reached him. He took my face in his hands. Using the pads of his thumbs, he wiped my face clear of tears and started to comfort me.

Fabian: I'm sorry, Nina.

Nina: Fabian, I- I know we've only known each other for two days but- I-

Fabian: You what, Nina?

Nina: I- I trust you.

He smiled at me and stroked my hair all the way down to the fizzy curls that swayed in the wind.

Fabian: I feel the same way. And I- I want to show you something.

Before I could respond, Fabian pulled out a guitar pick. It was the same blue as his eyes and, in white writing, I was able to read the words "The Light Will Guide Me Out". Wait a minute.

_But I see the light_

_Tomorrow I am on my way_

_Because I see the path_

_I won't get lost for anything_

_No I won't get lost_

_I'll find my way_

_The light_

_Will guide_

_Me out_

My song. My new song was quoted on the guitar pick.

Fabian: It was my mother's. She left it to me in her will. She wrote "If she knows, then she's yours." I'm not sure what she meant, but I want you to have it.

I was still entranced by this. My song was quoted on the guitar pick. If she knows, then she's yours. What does that mean? It doesn't add up.

Fabian: Nina? Are you ok?

Nina: What? Oh, ya, I'm fine. Let's just- come on.

I mount Sarah again in a rush and wait for Fabian. He looks a bit depressed and confused, but he gets on. He wraps his arms around me very lightly, as if he was afraid. As we trot to the house, he starts to question my actions.

Fabian: Did I make you uncomfortable back there? I didn't mean to-

But I see the light

Tomorrow I am on my way

Because I see the path

I won't get lost for anything

No I won't get lost

I'll find my way

The light

Will guide

Me out

Fabian: What did you just say?

I shot him a confused look.

Nina: What do you mean?

Fabian You just said something familiar.

Nina: I didn't say anything.

I looked away and continued to trot, starting to worry to about what I said. The rest of the ride was very uncomfortable and silent. There's no rain or words filling the air, leaving the sound of hooves on mud to do the talking. We finally make our way back to the stables. After Fabian dismounted, asked me to turn. I turned towards him and he took my waist, helping me slide off of Sarah's back. I stumbled a bit and landed safely in his arms. He pulled away slightly to see my reaction and, for some reason, I smiled. He smiled back at me, confused and left wondering.

Fabian: Um, are you ok?

Nina: Never been better, why?

Fabian: It's just- you're smiling randomly. That's not normal.

Nina: What is normal, exactly?

He chuckled and I felt my spirits rise. It's been one minute since our awkward silence and yet, here we are: smiling and laughing like old times sake. When I say old times' sake, I really mean about an hour ago when we were riding out.

Fabian: Normal, it's- I guess it's- apples, ok?

I give him a weirded-out look and shook my head.

Nina: Apples? Where did that come from?

Fabian: Was that weird? Unexpected?

Nina: Yes, I mean, that wasn't normal; it just came out of the blue.

He gave me a knowing look.

Nina: Why are you- oh. You genius sneak.

Fabian: I know. Anyways, I really do want you to have this.

He pulled out his mothers guitar pick and I immediately shook my head in disapproval.

Nina: I can't. Even if I wanted to, I can't take something that belongs to you.

Fabian: Nina-

Nina: Fabian, I'm serious.

He continued to hold the pick out to me, but I covered his hand with mine, forcing him to keep it in the palm of his hand.

Nina: I could never take it. I refuse to. I'm sorry.

He played with the pick in his hand and final took my words in to consideration. He finally nodded and saw my point.

Fabian: Alright, we'll do it your way. So, what now?

Nina: Now, I think it's time you go so I can do my chores.

He simply nodded and smiled.

Fabian: Listen, I had fun.

Nina: Ya. So did I.

For the first time in a long time, I had fun. And it felt fantastic.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I served the soup to the family and wiped my hands off my apron. I wiped my hands on my apron and made my way back to the kitchen. I watched the family eat happily and no complaints arose. I scrubbed dishes with KT as the family ate.

KT: Mara told me about earlier.

Nina: Oh no.

KT: Ya. You remember our conversation this morning?

I didn't reply except for the slight nod I gave as I worked.

KT: Have you decided what you've thought of Fabian?

Nina: I- I don't know, ok? I mean, just because he tried to kiss me doesn't-

KT: Woah. Back up there. He tried to kiss you?

Nina: Yes.

KT: And? Did you try to kiss back? Did you pull away? What interrupted you two?

Nina: Look, I- Mara came to save us. Cinnamon left us in the forest and- and I- I- forget it.

I put the dishes in the dish washer and started to leave the kitchen, but a pair of hands stopped me. Turning around, I saw Mara.

Mara: You were leaning in, weren't you?

I nodded and kept my eyes on my feet.

Nina: It's just that- I told him everything. He knows my past, what I go through, he knows about my problems, he knows- he knows me. I- I think I've fallen for him. But- no. It's only been two days. There's no way I like him like that.

Mara: Nina-

Nina: I'm going to bed.

I leave the kitchen and find my way back to my room. Hanging my apron on the rusty old coat rack by the door, I look around my room. My old wooden desk stood in the left corner, papers scattered all over it. My small twin bed was covered with a white quilt that was stained by ink and coffee. The rest of my room consisted of scattered pairs of shoes, jeans, old worn out shirts, and a small vanity with a cracked mirror. How pathetic. I made my way to my bed and turned my iPod on. I plugged the ear buds in and started to listen to my music, but I heard were love longs. Already Gone, Before He Cheats, Enchanted, I Knew You Were Trouble, Love Song, Love Story, Mine, Mr. Know It All, Ours, Round and Round, Year without Rain, off you go, iPod. What's with all the love today? It's not even funny anymore. I started reading my book again. I became disgusted by the romance dripping off the page that I closed the book and read the title. Romeo and Juliet, of course. Hey Universe, are you having a good laugh?! I fell back in my bed and hit my head on a book. I picked it and noticed that it wasn't one of my books. I don't own any sketchbooks. I looked through it and flipped through pages of random bowl of fruit and then I saw something interesting. There was a wrist with the number 28 on it. Was that my wrist? I held it up and compared the drawing to me; the only difference in any way was the number. It went down to 27. What is my wrist doing in this sketchbook? I turned to the next page to see page after page, portraits of me. ME. One was of me riding Sarah, another of me paying attention to class. There was another picture of me walking down the hall with wings. They looked like angel wings. There was another unfinished sketch of my face. It looked exactly like me, except the mouth was missing. I looked on the next page to see a sketch of a guitar pick. It was unfinished, but I didn't need to see the rest. I realized whose sketch book it was. But that wouldn't explain the portraits of me. A piece of note book paper fell out from behind the sketch pad. I picked it up and started to read it. It was a conversation between two different people, since one person wrote in blue pen and the other in orange and they alternated.

Man, I don't know what to do. I seriously like her but…

Look man. You've got to get a grip. You need to drop this.

Dude, I can't. She's an angel. I- I can't get her out of my head.

Come on, sure she's pretty, but I don't think she's that pretty.

Then your taste in girls is different from mine. She's smart.

The correct term is "nerdy".

She's nice.

She's a perky Penelope and a goody-two-shoes.

Hey, at least she's not Joy.

True. But, aren't they sisters?

Technically, yes. But they're nothing alike.

I hope not, for your sake. But, she's weird. There's something wrong with her.

She's not weird. She's just… different. And I like her for that. She's like a mystery that's calling me to solve it.

Whatever. When are you going to ask her out?

I was going to ask her to the party, but…

Come on! Man up!

I just doubt she'll say yes.

She'll say yes. If she doesn't, I'll give you twenty bucks.

I don't know.

I'll make it fifty.

Dude!

Fine. Sixty, but I'm not betting you anymore.

Dang. You must be confident.

She'll say yes. Trust me.

Alright. I'll ask Nina to the party.

Awesome.

Bye, Mick. Thanks again.

No problem, Fabian. You get her, tiger!

Woah woah woah. What? So, if this is Fabian's note, then- shit. All these portraits of me and stuff. Fabian made them. This is Fabian's sketch book. My worst fear had been confirmed. He… he likes me.


	11. Chapter 11

GUYS OMG OMG OMG I'M GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL TOMORROW! OMG OMG OMG!

Chapter 11

I curled in to a ball and stared at the closed sketchbook. That's not possible. How can Fabian like ME? I didn't sleep a wink last night, the question bubbling in my head. A knock on my door startled me.

Nina: Don't come in!

KT: Nina, you're gonna be late to school.

Nina: I'm not going today.

KT: Oh, come on. It's Fajita Friday!

Nina: I'm not feeling well.

KT: Oh. Do you want me to get Trudy?

Nina: No. I just need some space.

KT: … Alright, have it your way.

I heard KT walk away and new footsteps coming by. There were whispers and a soft knock again.

Mara: Nina?

Nina: Hi Mara.

Mara: Can I come in?

I didn't answer, my gaze landing on the sketchbook. She came in anyways and curled up next to me on the bed.

Mara: What's wrong?

I didn't answer, but she followed my gaze.

Mara: When did you get a sketchbook?

Nina: It's not mine. Look through it.

She did so, gasping when she reached the portraits.

Mara: Wow, these are incredible. Who's the secret admirer who left them for you?

I pulled the note out and handed it to her. Her eyes widened as she read.

Mara: Fabian. I knew it.

Nina: What does it mean? Does he… you know?

Mara: Nina, it's pretty clear in the note. 'I seriously like her.' 'She's an angel.' 'I like her for that.' 'She's like a mystery that's calling me to solve it.' He likes you a lot.

Nina: No. This can't be real. It can't!

Mara: What's wrong with a guy liking you?

Nina: He's not just a guy! He's Fabian! Joy wants him! A dozen girls are crushing on him! He can't like me!

Mara: And that's the magical part! He likes you, even though he could have anyone else!

Nina: No! He can't like me! I'm not- I'm not worthy! He could have better!

Mara: Nina, you're perfect for him!

Nina: No, I'm not!

Mara looked at me, confusion and disappointment in her eyes.

Mara: What part of this crush bothers you?

Nina: The part that a guy like him would want something so worthless like me. It's a mistake. Cupid shot his arrow in the wrong direction. A relationship like that means expectations, especially with a guy like him. How could I ever meet them when I'm… me?

Mara: I- I don't know where you're getting this 'I'm worthless' idea from, but you need to drop it. You're not worthless. You're unique.

Nina: If I'm not worthless, then why was my dad never there for me for the beginning years of my life, huh? Why did my mom leave me while she went off to war? Why did my dad leave me behind with you, Joy, and Caroline?

Mara: Nina-

Nina: Caroline and Joy treat me like shit and I let them because I know I don't deserve better!

Mara: Nina-

Nina: My only friends are you, Amber, and the rest of the staff! I have nothing out of that! My family is dead! My room is a garden shed! I'm forced to play Cinderella every single day! I'm always being embarrassed even though I'm an embarrassment myself! I'm worth nothing! It's a miracle I haven't done something drastic like drugs or-

Mara: Nina! Stop! Stop right now! Please.

She was rocked to tears by my ranting. Of course, it's all true.

Mara: Fabian. He invited you to the party, right?

Nina: Well, ya, but-

Mara: No buts. You're going to go and have fun with Fabian.

Nina: Actually, I'm not going.

Mara: What? Nina-

Nina: Send Fabian my apologies, but I changed my mind.

Mara: But-

Nina: It's final, Mara. I'm not going.

Mara: Nina, I- alright. I'll give him the news. You still want to stay home?

Nina: Ya. It's personal.

She nodded and left me alone, taking the sketch book and note with her. I lay down, trying to free my mind of the discovery. I felt myself drift off and have another dream.

Mom and an eight-year-old me were horseback riding on the ranch. It was a sunny day in the middle of summer and we were having another race.

Nina: Catch me if you can, mama!

Mom: Watch out Ninsy! I'm gonna get you!

I rode Sarah down the path, picking up speed as I went along. I finally made it to the finish line, which was the stable.

Nina: I won! I won, mama!

I waited two or three minutes for her to appear, but she never did.

Nina: Mama?

I watched the younger version of me sit down and wait by the well. I started to age and in a matter of seconds, I was ten and dad came on mama's horse.

Dad: Nina, it's time for you to come with me.

Nina: Where's mama?

Dad: Come now.

Nina: No! Not until you tell me where mama is!

Dad: She left us both.

Nina: What?

He started to ride away from me as I aged again.

Nina: Wait, Robert! Dad!

I aged to sixteen and sat by the well alone, Sarah trying to comfort me. Suddenly, a hand landed on my shoulder. I allowed the person behind me to sit down next to me and they did so. When I looked over, I saw Fabian staring at me. He tried to touch my cheek, but his hand was suddenly stopped by a clear bubble. The bubble wouldn't let him through and he finally gave up, giving me a sad smile. I saw his appearance begin to fade.

Nina: Fabian, no, not you! Please, stay with me! Don't leave me here! Fabian!

He finally disappeared once I bolted up from my bed. I was panting from the nightmare I had just lived through. I calmed down my thoughts just enough to look around. What am I doing? Am I really going to let a guy stop me from living my life? Hell no! I got off the bed and got dressed in a light blue flowery long sleeved dress that reached my mid-thigh and flowed smoothly. I slipped in to my leather boots and scribbled down 26 on my wrist when I realized everything was blurry. Where are my contacts? I started looking around in the search. They weren't in their regular case and they weren't on my vanity. I NEVER put them anywhere else. I retraced my steps and came to the conclusion that I accidentally dropped them either last night or this morning while I was having my emotional problem. I slowly brought out the black hipster glasses and reluctantly put them on. Last time I wore them, kids were laughing at me because hipster wasn't 'in'. Now, it is, apparently. I brushed my teeth and quickly fixed my aggressive hair, pulling it in to a fishtail braid. I grabbed my bag and glared at the clock. 8:16 am. School started at 8. I left my room and hurried to the school, hoping Mr. Winkler would be merciful today. I got my late pass from the office and headed to class, entering the room just as Mr. Winkler had finished his speech. All eyes were on me and the last thing I needed was more gossip. Why's Nina Martin's late? When did she get glasses?

Mr. Winkler: Good morning, Nina. Sleep well?

I shook my head and handed him the pass.

Nina: I wasn't feeling too hot today, so I was thinking of staying home for the day.

Mr. Winkler: Oh, I see. Are you feeling better?

I nodded.

Mr. Winkler: Perfect. Why don't you sit with Fabian so we can continue with our lesson?

Nina: Oh, um… must I?

Mr. Winkler: Well, yes, but is there something wrong?

Nina: No, no, it's just… never mind.

And with that, I took my seat next to the confused boy I did my best to ignore. Mr. Winkler started to teach again, but Fabian seemed more interested in me.

Fabian: What was that about?

Nina: A sketchbook and a note with your name on it. Does that ring a bell?

Fabian started blushing.

Fabian: I- I totally forgot about that…

Nina: Do yourself a favor and get away from me, ok? You'll understand in the long run. I just… go away. I don't need anyone in my life. I've gone alone this long, I can keep going.

Fabian: Nina, why are you pushing me away all of the sudden?

Suddenly, I remembered the clear bubble from the dream that had kept Fabian for touching my face. That bubble was a shield that I built up and right now, my shield is up. It is up and stronger than ever, but why?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I'm in a really peppy mood so this chapter is SUPER long! And by SUPER long, I mean almost 3K words in this chapter ALONE. Let's just say that I love high school so far. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

Nina: It's the bubble.

Fabian: Excuse me?

I shook my head; partially forgetting that Fabian was right there.

Nina: Sorry. What did you say?

Fabian: Nina, why are you pushing me away all of the sudden?

Nina: You don't need to take it personally. I do it to pretty much everyone.

Fabian: Why, though?

Nina: I- I don't know. I just do… can we just pay attention?

Fabian: Did something happen yesterday after I left?

Nina: I found your sketchbook. I saw all the drawings. But, I have a question: Why me? Out of all the girls in the school, you choose pathetic little me. Why is that?

Fabian: Who said anything about you being pathetic?

I shook my head and covered my face with my hands.

Nina: Everyone says it behind my back as if I can't hear them. And, the truth of it all is that they're right. I am a pathetic waste of space.

Fabian: No. You're not a waste. Nina, when did people start getting to you?

Nina: I just… I always put on a mask before I leave for school. Let's just leave it at that.

Fabian: Nina-

Nina: I said leave it at that!

Everyone looked at us, thanks to my outburst. Even Mr. Winkler was utterly surprised by us.

Mr. Winkler: Is everything alright, Nina?

Nina: Of course, I just… sorry.

Mr. Winkler: Nina, I want you to stay back after class. We need to talk.

I nodded and sunk in to my chair. Great, I've humiliated myself in front of the whole class AGAIN and now I'm in the running for a detention. Perfect. Fabian continued looking at me, but I just ignored him. The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom except for Fabian, Mr. Winkler, and I.

Fabian: Nina. Please talk to me.

He tried to hold my hand, but I jerked it back. His face fell even more as Mr. Winkler came over.

Mr. Winkler: Fabian, I need to talk to you as well. Can you wait up outside?

He nodded, his eyes never leaving me. He waited out in the hall while Mr. Winkler asked me to sit.

Mr. Winkler: Nina, I-

Nina: If you're going to give me a detention, can you make it quick?

Mr. Winkler started to laugh, which made me very confused.

Mr. Winkler: Very funny, Nina. What made you think you were in trouble?

Nina: I… just… assumed, I guess.

Mr. Winkler: No need. You're fine. I just have to… talk with you. This morning, why were you late? And give me the real reason, not that 'I was sick' crap.

Nina: I- I didn't sleep last night and I-

Mr. Winkler: Was it Fabian?

Nina: Excuse me?

Mr. Winkler: Did something happen yesterday or last night that had you restless with him in mind?

Nina: I- yes, but how-

Mr. Winkler: I can see it in your eyes. You're a good actress and you are very good at hiding things, but I'm a drama teacher. I've seen it all. So what happened? You can trust me.

Nina: I… yesterday, Fabian came over and we went horseback riding. When I got back, I found a sketchbook on my bed. I can't draw for my life, so I knew it wasn't mine. I looked through it and… there were these gorgeous portraits of- of me and… I was just amazed and shocked and then I found a note that was a conversation between Mick and Fabian and- I- I'm so conflicted now.

Mr. Winkler: What did the note say?

Nina: I- he- Fabian wanted to ask me to a party but didn't have the courage to ask.

Mr. Winkler: Did he ever ask you to the party?

Nina: Yes, but… I said no-

Mr. Winkler: What? Why?

Nina: Well, I didn't say no at first, but… I need to tell him that I changed my mind.

Mr. Winkler: Why did you change your mind?

Nina: I… when I saw the sketchbook, I had an epiphany. I realized that Fabian liked me, like, really liked me and… I couldn't let him do that.

Mr. Winkler: What's so bad about him liking you? Do you not like him the same way?

Nina: No! The truth is, I think I'm falling in love with him, but… he deserves better than me.

Mr. Winkler: Excuse me? I thought you were this confident girl and you come at me with 'he deserves better than me'. What gives?

Nina: Mr. Winkler, I've had a hard past, with my parent's divorce, my mother's departure, my father's death, and the fact that I live with an abusive stepmother and one of my step sister's is exactly like her.

Mr. Winkler: Let me guess, Joy?

Nina: Ding ding ding! We have a winner! The point is, I've lost the people dearest to me and… I feel like they're always going to be in and out of my life until one day, they disappear. I don't want Fabian to have to deal with someone as broken as I am. I'm not a pity case and I'm not desperate either. He deserves better.

Mr. Winkler: But, Nina, what if to him, you are more than just a girl with a terrible past?

Nina: No, he wouldn't do that. He shouldn't.

Mr. Winkler: What if he saw a bright future… perhaps it was a bright future with you?

Nina: No! I've had such a dark life that there's no way out of it.

Mr. Winkler: Nina, you may have had a dark past, but Fabian sees a bright future for you, one that he's a part of. Does the idea of being in a relationship scare you?

Nina: Yes, because relationships mean trusting and loving and expectations and… I'm just not the kind of girl who can be with a guy like him.

Mr. Winkler looked at me and shook his head.

Mr. Winkler: Young love, so complicated. Look, Nina, you need to talk to Fabian about this. Let me ask you this, how do you feel when you're around him?

Nina: I feel… safe… and loved…

Mr. Winkler: Would you say that you feel… wanted?

I looked at him and my eyes widened.

Nina: Yes. He makes me feel wanted.

Mr. Winkler: Nina, I think Fabian takes you away from your surroundings and to another universe. Do you get what I'm saying?

Nina: Yes. I totally understand. That's exactly what I felt when we… we almost… kissed.

Mr. Winkler smiled at me.

Mr. Winkler: And when did this almost kiss happen?

Nina: Yesterday. That's why I found the sketchbook and note on my bed. I was teaching him how to go horseback riding when we got abandoned. The horse ran off and left us in the middle of nowhere. We- we started talking and we almost kissed but… Mara came and rescued us.

Mr. Winkler: Did you want to kiss him?

Nina: Yes, I did, Mr. Winkler. I really wanted to kiss him.

Mr. Winkler: I thought you were scared of relationships?

Nina: I am, but… I can't help my feelings for him. I- I think I like him, a lot.

Mr. Winkler: Would you say that you could possibly… love… him?

I thought for a moment and sat back in my chair. It's obvious that I like him, but could I love him? Love. The word felt so wrong.

Nina: Love. Mr. Winkler, you're asking if I, Nina Martin, might love Fabian Rutter?

He nodded and folded his hands, a smirk playing on his lips. I sighed and tried to think up a response. '…' '…' '…' was all I could get. What's wrong with me? I sound like porky pig when he stutters. I bit my lip, wonder what's wrong. Fabian has this affect on me. Suddenly, I understood. I knew my answer and it was… impossible.

Nina: Mr. Winkler, I- I think I'm in love with Fabian.

Mr. Winkler: Then tell him. He has the right to know.

Nina: But, how do I do that? I put a shield up every time and… I can't lose him.

Mr. Winkler nodded and stood up.

Mr. Winkler: Follow your heart and never think anything through. Trust me; love isn't something you can plan out. It's spontaneous. Go to that party tonight and tell him then. Just figure out the right time to blurt it out.

I nodded and thanked the young drama teacher. As I left the room, Mr. Winkler called back to me.

Mr. Winkler: Nina, can you send Fabian in? I have to talk to him.

Nina: Should I wait up?

Mr. Winkler: No no no. You go on ahead. You have classes to attend to.

I nodded and entered the hall way. Fabian was sitting on the floor, sketching in a notebook full of numbers. Why is he drawing in his math notebook? I looked over his shoulder to see that he was sketching me again. This time, I was smiling and looking out a window. It seemed so realistic that I started to try to recall the moment he might have saw me doing that.

Nina: That's funny. I don't remember doing that.

Fabian yelped and scurried away from me. I startled him. Oops.

Nina: Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just… came and saw you drawing so… sorry. I shouldn't have been so up in your business.

Fabian: It's alright. Is everything ok?

Nina: Ya. Mr. Winkler wants to talk to you now.

Fabian: Oh, ok. I'll see you in class.

Nina: Ya.

He entered and I was about to leave when Mr. Winkler started talking. I pressed my ear to the door and gasped at what I heard.

Fabian: So… you wanted to talk to me?

Mr. Winkler: Yes. I found out that you and Nina are having trouble. Go ahead and tell me what's wrong.

Fabian: I- I don't know what you mean.

Mr. Winkler: You know exactly what I mean. I'm talking about the almost kiss, the party, the sketches, the note, all of it.

Fabian: How- how did you-

Mr. Winkler: Nina told me everything and more.

Fabian: More?

Mr. Winkler: Yes. Fabian, do you truly care about Nina?

Fabian: Of course I do! Why would you even-

Mr. Winkler: She's been conflicted ever since she saw the sketches. She wasn't sure about coming to school because of them. She thinks you're too good for her.

Fabian: What?! How could she even think that?

Mr. Winkler: Fabian, you love a girl who has been damaged severely. You need to know that. She has had painful moments in her life-

Fabian: Well, so have I.

Mr. Winkler: …Like what?

Fabian: I- I don't want to share this.

Mr. Winkler: Fabian, you can trust me. This is between you and I.

I could feel Fabian's uncertainty. After all, I was in his position just a few minutes ago. Fabian sighed, reluctantly giving in.

Fabian: Fine. My mother died when delivering me. My dad blamed me for her death and fell in to a deep state of depression until one day; he decided to end his misery. The next morning, I was the little five year old in the newspapers, the one that found his father hanging from a ceiling beam. I became an orphan and, luckily, my Uncle Ade took me in and brought me up. Sadly though, my parents hadn't left me to anyone in their wills, so… I was taken away at the age of 10. I've been in the same foster house ever since. I live with Mick, Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie. Eddie and Mick are Mr. Sweet's biological sons and Jerome belongs to Victor. I- Alfie and I are the only orphans in the house.

I nodded, understanding what happened to Alfie's parents. They got mugged one date night and were never found again. Alfie lost any hope of finding them, so he eats away his memories, hence his addiction to food. Suddenly, the door opened and the person crashed in to me. I fell to the ground with the person on top of me.

Mr. Winkler: Fabian, wait. I know that this hurts for you, but- oh… what…

Nina: Sorry. I couldn't leave Fabian behind so I just… stood outside the door.

Mr. Winkler: You just stood there, doing absolutely positively nothing?

I nodded and I knew he didn't believe me. He closed his classroom door, leaving Fabian and I on the hall way floor.

Fabian: So…

Nina: I'm sorry about earlier. During class, I mean. I was being a bitch-

Fabian: Hey. Don't call yourself that. You hear me? That word's too disgusting to describe you.

I chuckled and looked in to his eyes. He pressed my glasses up my nose and back to their place while I blushed.

Fabian: You know, I didn't believe when you said you actually had glasses. But, I have to say: you look gorgeous in them.

I blushed even harder and tried to pry my eyes away from his, but I just couldn't.

Nina: Thank you. I- thanks.

He nodded and kept eye contact with me. After about a minute of silence, he broke his gaze from my eyes and directed them to my lips. He immediately looked away with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

Fabian: So…

Nina: So…

We looked at each other and smiled, my eyes flickering to his lips. He caught my eye and smiled lightly. I smiled, my eyes flickering yet again.

Fabian: Do you like what you see or…

Nina: What? Oh, sorry… I didn't mean to stare. I just…

Fabian: It's alright, actually. I… I don't mind. In fact, I… I just…

He lost his words as he stared at my lips. He started to lean in and I did the same when high heels started clicking against the tile. That didn't stop us from almost having our lips bushed together until we heard the person start screaming.

Joy: Nina! What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Fabian, get off of her!

Suddenly, Fabian was ripped from above me by Joy, who wouldn't fuck off. She started clinging to his shirt desperately, a scowl directed towards me.

Joy: What is the matter with you?!

I got up on my own and retorted.

Nina: Me? You think there's something wrong with me?! I'm not the lunatic who's clinging to Fabian right now.

Joy: Listen and listen well: leave Fabian alone or I'll make you.

Nina: That a threat?

Joy: No shit.

Nina: And if I don't?

Joy suddenly sprang at me, clenching my braid in her fist. She continuously yanked it while shoving me in to a wall. She scratched my left arm with her nails while Fabian tried to pry her off me. I started to slump down, avoiding the punches she was trying to throw, when Fabian was finally successful in interfering.

Fabian: Joy, what the hell was that?!

Joy: That little bitch has been trying to steal you away and its working!

Fabian: Joy, you don't know what you're talking about!

Joy: Fabian, you love me! Please-

Fabian: I don't love you and I never will!

She looked at him with sad eyes and tried to change his mind.

Joy: But, Fabes-

Fabian: No! Just leave Nina alone! Leave us alone!

He walked over to me and helped me up, briefly taking a look at the scratches Joy gave me. The claw marks weren't very deep, but they were deep enough to bleed moderately.

Fabian: Here, let me take you to the clinic.

Nina: There's no need for that, Fabian. I got scratched in the arm, not the leg. I can walk on my own.

Fabian: Well, at least allow me to accompany you. I mean, I was a witness so I can tell them what happened-

Nina: No! I mean… no one needs to know about what happened, ok?

Fabian: What are you talking about? The school needs to know that you're being bullied!

Nina: By my step sister? Please, they'll just push it off as a sibling thing. Besides, they'd call my step mother and if she found out that I ratted Joy out, I can kiss school goodbye. She's threatened to take away my school privilege with the excuse that she'd home school me. She'd make my life in that hell hole a hundred times worse. Please, promise you won't say.

Fabian looked at me, wistfully wishing to help me. Finally, he nodded and grabbed my bag, which had been flung when I was attacked. He slid it on his shoulder and offered me a hand.

Fabian: I'm still coming with you. I don't trust anyone around here except for you.

Nina: Thank you for everything.

I took his hand and from there, we walked over to the clinic.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I sat at the office and waited for Fabian to come back with the nurse. She had taken him away to ask him questions about the incident. I just hope he doesn't tell her the truth. The last thing I need is another good cop/ bad cop interview. He walked back in and stood in from of me, a frown visible on his face.

Nina: What's wrong?

Fabian: I just… can I see the arm?

Nina: Sure, just be gentle.

He nodded and I showed him my left arm. His eyes traced the cuts and the nurse came in with a bandage roll. She gave it to him as she got to work wiping away the blood and disinfecting the cuts. My arm stung so much that I had to muffle my yelps by lightly biting my other fist. Fabian saw this and started rubbing my right shoulder, trying to ease the pain. When the nurse was done, she left Fabian and I alone to attend to another kid who got gum stuck up their nose. Fabian carefully wrapped my arm in the white bandage and played with the edge of my left sleeve. He looked at me with a sorry look, but quickly turned away.

Nina: Hey, what's the matter?

Fabian: I… I'm sorry your dress got ruined.

I looked more carefully at the left sleeve to see that red blood had seeped through the light blue fabric. I tried to talk, to tell him that it was ok, but it wasn't. This used to be my mother's dress.

Fabian: Hey, are you alright?

I bite my lip and nodded as tears burned in my eyes.

Fabian: You're not ok. What's wrong? Is the bandage too tight?

I shook my head and felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

Nina: I- I'm just upset. It's ruined.

Fabian: You're upset because your dress is ruined? Nina, what's so amazing about this dress, besides how you look in it? What is there that makes it special?

Nina: It- it belonged to my mother.

He opened his mouth in the form of an o and studied the sleeve more carefully.

Fabian: I'm so sorry. I really am. Maybe we can find one of those coin laundries that can clean it-

I didn't let him continue because I tackled him in a tight hug. He seemed very surprised but I felt his arms slowly round my waist. I buried my head in his chest and nuzzled in to his shoulder while I could feel him rocking me side to side.

Fabian: Are you going to be ok?

I nodded and tightened my grip.

Nina: With you around, I have no doubt about it.

I could feel him smiling in to my hair and I couldn't help but smile back. We slowly released one another while our faces faced each other. We were about three inches away so I crept forward and gently kissed his cheek. I barely lifted away from his cheek.

Nina: Thank you.

He tilted his face so that he was facing me, the three inches deteriorating to two and a half, two, one and three fourths, one and a half, one and one fourth, one, four fifths, three fourths, two thirds, one half, two fifths, one third, one fourth…

Nurse: What the hell were you thinking when you shoved the damn gum up your honker?!

Kid: It was a dare, alright!

Nurse: Well, you better remember that when I'm pulling your brain out.

I started to giggle while Fabian's lips hover right over mine. His lips brushed against mine as he spoke.

Fabian: I'm not sure he had a brain to start with.

Kid: AHHHHHHH! SWEET MOTHER HAVE MERCY!

Nurse: I warned you! Now, stand still, you.

Kid: HELP!

I shook my head and backed away, laughter rocking my body. Fabian joined me and together, we left the clinic and went to class. When we entered Ms. Andrew's room, an awkward silence settled in. Everyone stared at us, different emotions burning. Mara and Mick stared at us with pride, Amber looked at us confused, Joy glared at us with hate, and Ms. Andrew glanced at us with disapproval.

Ms. Andrew: Why are you two so late? Class started twenty minutes ago.

Mara: Mr. Winkler asked them to stay late. He wanted to talk to them.

Joy: He wanted to talk to Nina. Fabes doesn't have an excuse to be late. I caught him nearly kissing that bitch when they were sprawled out on the floor.

Nina: That's not true. Mr. Winkler asked Fabian to stay after everyone had left. Besides, that was a total accident. He tripped and fell on me.

Joy: You tried to kiss him! Don't even try to lie about it!

Nina: It was all an accident! Nothing happened!

Joy: Oh really? Kissing Fabian means nothing to you?

Nina: What? I never said that! All I'm saying is-

Ms. Andrew: Girls! Enough! Fabian, since you're the only one that hasn't interjected, why don't you tell us what happened?

He looked at me and I knew what he was about to do. He was going to tell the truth. Then, she'll tell the office and after that… well, I'm screwed.

Fabian: Mr. Winkler asked us to stay a bit afterwards and we took turns talking to him. Like any good friend, Nina stayed behind and waited up for me outside the door. When I exited, I accidentally tripped and fell on Nina. Joy must have seen us from afar and… assumed.

Joy: Oh, really? Then how did Nina get that bandage on her arm? Your saying that I didn't get to see everything from a distance, so what really happened?

I knew she had us there. Fabian just said she was watching from a distance, so how could she have clawed me. I started to brain storm and quickly had an answer while Fabian glared at her.

Nina: We're not sure how I got these scratches on my arm, but we think that I scraped my arm against the door frame when we fell. I mean, the texture on the frame could have scratched me. So, Fabian took me to the clinic and that where we're returning from. Anymore questions?

Joy looked furious, with her face turning red and her eyes glaring daggers at me. Ms. Andrew looked pleased with our explanation and asked us to take our seats. We sat down and shared knowing looks. All throughout class, I felt Joy staring holes in my head and daggers in my back. I knew that after what had just happened, I would be punished, but did it feel so wrong that I felt like it would be totally worth it?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Class was finally over and we were finished with today's lessons, so Fabian and I grabbed our stuff from our lockers. Mara was nowhere to be seen, which was a bit odd, but I brushed it off.

Fabian: So, Nina, are you still up for tonight?

Nina: Tonight? What's going on tonight?

Fabian: The party, remember? We were going to go together, but-

Nina: Oh, right! I'm sorry; it's just been a long day. Ya, we're still on… I mean, if you still want to go-

Fabian: Ya, I'm in. So, I'll see you tonight.

Nina: Alright, see ya.

We parted ways and I suddenly felt excited. Fabian asked me to go to a party with him. I was so in to my thoughts, I didn't notice Joy and Patricia coming up behind me until I felt them shove me against the wall. Patricia held me still while Joy spoke.

Joy: Aw, little Nina thinks that she's going to the party with Fabian. How adorable. Do you really think I don't see what you're doing? Leave Fabian alone.

Nina: Is that a threat?

Joy: Do you really want to start this again? Look here, you tramp, Fabian deserves better than the likes of you. He deserves the best: me. So, keep off of him or else.

Nina: And what makes you think I give a damn about your approval?

She leaned closer to me and hissed harshly at me.

Joy: Mother will hear about this. All of it. Your life is over.

She stormed off, strutting out the door. Patricia slightly loosened her grip on me.

Patricia: Look, we're not friends or anything close like that but… I need your help.

Nina: You what?

Patricia: Don't make me repeat it, ok?

Nina: Ya, sorry. Why do you need my help?

Patricia dropped her grip and let me move a bit.

Patricia: Do you know if Eddie is going to the party tonight?

Nina: Eddie Miller?

Patricia: Ya, the slime ball.

Nina: Um… I'm not sure, but I have a hunch that he'll be going, since Fabian, Mick and Alfie promised to come.

She nodded and thought for a moment.

Patricia: Nina, look, I… I like Eddie. I don't know how or why, but I do. What should I do about it?

Nina: You're asking the wrong girl for dating advice. Why don't you ask Joy or-

Patricia: I can't tell Joy about it. You know how she is. She'd never let me hear the end of it.

I nodded, knowing how she would feel.

Patricia: Besides, you've got Fabian wrapped around your finger. He likes you. No, correction, he loves you. How can I get Eddie like that?

Nina: Ok, first of all, Fabian and I are just friends. Secondly, each guy is different. You don't need to change yourself for Eddie to like you. He's already there. He's just too prideful to admit it, so you'll have to make the first move.

Patricia: The first move?

Nina: Ya, ask him to dance-

Patricia: Slow your role there, Nina. I don't dance.

Nina: Oh, ok. Just do something simultaneous. Make it meaningful, but surprising. 'Follow your heart and never think anything through. Trust me; love isn't something you can plan out. It's spontaneous. Go to that party tonight and tell him then. Just figure out the right time to blurt it out.'

Patricia nodded her head and smiled at me.

Patricia: Ok. I'll do something. Thanks Nina. I really appreciate it.

Nina: Any time.

She started to walk away when she turned on her heels and looked me over.

Patricia: I- I don't understand one thing though.

Nina: What's up?

Patricia: How do you stand Joy and me every day, all our insults and bullying? How do you live with it and, yet, you still help me out?

I shrugged and gave her a sad smile.

Nina: I don't know. I don't trust people, but I'm forgiving. Sad, isn't it?

Patricia didn't answer my question, giving me a sympathetic look.

Patricia: I'm sorry about everything we do to you and what we put you through. You're a great person. I'll see you tonight, ya?

Nina: Ya. Later.

With that, she left the building. A smile formed upon my lips as I followed her out. I walked home with a better mood than I had started the day off with. I went to my room and sprawled out on the bed with happiness. Today went well. 'Follow your heart and never think anything through. Trust me; love isn't something you can plan out. It's spontaneous. Go to that party tonight and tell him then. Just figure out the right time to blurt it out.' The party! I hurried to my closet and looked through. There's nothing I can wear that would look decent. I sat on my bed and started to think. What's there to wear? All I have are tattered jeans, old riding shirts, and dusty sneakers. They'll never do. I sighed and sat on the floor with my head in my hands. What do I do now? There was a knock on the door, but I didn't even bother to answer. The door opened, footsteps flooded into the room, and door closed behind the eager faces of Mara, Amber, and KT. Each person held their hands behind their back had smiles were plastered across their faces.

Nina: Why are you guys so happy?

Amber pulled out a makeup kit, KT pulled out a can of bobby pins and a bottle of hair spray, and Mara pulled out a gorgeous dress. It was a peachy color with a lacy pattern on the strapless bodice. It flowed swiftly, short in the front and long in the back. I gasped and slowly rose from the ground. The girls smiled at me and neared me.

Mara: You shall go to the ball, Cinderella. And instead of one fairy god mother, you have three.

Nina: No way.

Amber: Yes way! Now, get dressed so we can work on your image. You're gonna blow Fabian away.

KT: That's a promise.

With that, they got to work.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I creaked the front door open and floated in, undetected by Joy and Caroline. I dug myself deeper in to the crowd, making my way straight in to a stranger in a leather jacket.

Nina: I'm sorry.

Fabian: That's alright- Nina? Is that you?

I saw the stranger was my partner and smiled at him.

Nina: Hi Fabian.

Fabian: Nina, you look… wow.

For once, I couldn't blame him. After the girls finally convinced me in to wearing the dress, KT got to work on my hair. Now, my hair is in a curly side tail, clipped by bobby pins and small peach flowers. Somehow, the girls found my contacts and it made everything easier for Amber, who did my make-up, leaving me with red lips, black mascara and eyeliner, and a hint of blush. However, the blush that was on my face wasn't the make-up coming out right now. My gaze shyly fell to my feet, which were covered by my normal boots. What? I've been pushed out of my comfort zone! I had to wear something that looked like me.

Nina: Thank you. For once, I can agree.

Fabian: You're always beautiful.

I chuckled bitterly and turned away from him.

Nina: Ya, right. Like how I'm always happy or how I'm always smiling with my 'family'?

Fabian: Nina, come on. Don't get like this. Not here. Not tonight. Please?

I shook my head, walking away. I knew it was a mistake to come here. And yet, here I am, dolled up at a party where I'm not wanted. Suddenly, a girl was standing on the couch and everyone was listening. That's the power of Joy. Everyone shuts up at the wave of her little manicured hand.

Joy: I know that everybody is having a great time tonight. Well, ALMOST everybody…

She glared at me with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Uh oh, this can't be good. I felt myself start to back away to the door, but Fabian caught up to me.

Fabian: Are you going somewhere?

Nina: I'm leaving. This isn't me.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in to his arms.

Fabian: Can I at least have this dance?

I bit my lip and searched for an excuse to get going. Sure, I'm blushing, but Joy's up to something and I don't want to be around to see what it is.

Nina: There's no music…

Fabian: Let's just pretend.

Nina: Ok. Let's pretend that I was never here.

Fabian: Come on, Nina. I won't bite.

Nina: It's not you I'm worried about.

Fabian: Please, Nina?

I finally had the courage to look in to his eyes. He looked right back and start to lean in. I tried to fight the urge, but it wasn't working. My lips were nearing his, so I started fumbling for words to get me out of it all.

Nina: Fabian, please don't- it's not me- Fabian, I'm not the one. Let me go-

Fabian: Stop it. Let your heart talk for itself, Mysterella.

A smile broke out on my face and my nose rubbed against the side of his, our lips nearly touching.

Joy: 'It happened again. I don't know what's wrong with me. I keep seeing them and it's breaking me to pieces. I'm being smashed.'

I gasped and stumbled back. No… she wouldn't… she's not that heartless… is she? There, in her hands, was the page from my song book/ diary. Please, no.

Joy: 'Dad, why? Why did you have to leave me alone? I had hopes and dreams, too, but without you, I have nothing. I have nothing to live for anymore. So, what now? Maybe I should go riding off in to the forest and never come back. I could just stay there and freeze to death. I could jump and purposely drown in the water out there. So many choices, and yet, none are worthy of me. I'm not worthy to even die out in the forest.' Nina, do you want to say the rest?

Everyone turned to me and then I realized I had written something even worse than suicide ideas, much worse. I ran to the couch and tried to pry the page out of her hands, but she kept it out of my reach.

Joy: Either you read it or I do. It's your choice.

I tried to run away before she continued, but I was pushed back in to Fabian.

Fabian: Nina, what's she talking about?

Nina: Leave me alone!

I ran to the door but froze when Joy continued to read.

Joy: 'I don't trust anyone, but I don't care. I don't need anyone. I've gone alone this far. I might as well keep going. As for that Fabian guy, I'm so confused. Why won't he leave me alone? I put up a barrier and he just bumps in to it every time he tries. When will he understand that I'm never going to change my ways-'

Patricia: Joy! Stop!

Everyone gasped and looked at Patricia. She stood on the couch and faced Joy.

Patricia: Why do you hate Nina so much?

Joy: I have no reason to like her. When did you become such a terrible friend?

Patricia: When did you become such a terrible person?

I gasped in shock. Why is Patricia standing up for me? What should I do now? Joy's only doing this to get to me, so if I leave, she wouldn't continue, now would she? I decided to run off. I left the house and started thinking. I can't go to my room. People will look for me there. I'll go to the forest, but I'll have to go on foot. People would notice if I took a horse. With that, I made my way out, the door bursting open and Fabian shouting my name.

Fabian: Nina!

I ran through the forest, the cold winter wind curling around my body. My legs were on fire, but I wouldn't stop running until I tripped on a tree limb and fell to the ground. I couldn't push myself back up, so I just stayed there. The cold started to freeze my bone and I knew I was going to get sick. Hyperthermia. Frostbite. Hell, that's if I don't freeze to death. My vision blurred and disappeared as the cold settled in.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for missing yesterday!

Chapter 16

I woke up to warmth filling my throat. I swallowed the liquidy substance and I heard a gasp.

Mara: Nina?

I groaned and shifted my weight. I found myself lying on a soft surface, nothing like the hard forest floor I remember. Where am I? I finally mustered enough strength to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was the white ceiling. Next, I saw Mara with relief on her face.

Mara: You're alive!

I tried to say something, but as soon as I opened my mouth, more warm liquid flowed down my throat.

Mara: No talking. You're still sick. What were you thinking?! You ran out to the forest and nearly froze over!

Nina: I-

Another spoonful of warmth went through.

Mara: Do you have any idea how worried I was? It took Fabian two hours to find you! The poor guy's been spending most of his weekends by your side.

Nina: Weekends?

Mara: Ya. Nina, you've been unconscious for three weeks.

I bolted forward and sat up straight.

Nina: Three weeks?!

Mara: Ya. You've been in this bed for three weeks, unresponsive. I'm so glad you woke. I was ready to give up.

Nina: Thanks for not-

She put another spoonful in my mouth.

Mara: Just eat your hot soup.

She continued to feed me and the awkward silence settled in slowly. Suddenly, there was a knock. The door opened and Trudy walked in, her back to us. She was carrying a tray with food on it. It's probably for Mara. She gasped and dropped tray, food clashing against the floor.

Trudy: Nina! You're alive!

Nina: Geez, thanks, Trudy.

She came over and smiled slightly.

Trudy: Sorry dearie. We've been worried, that's all. Honestly, that sweet boy should be here right now. He would love to see you awake.

Nina: Boy? What boy?

Trudy: Well, there's a boy who comes here every day and sits in that chair, holding your hand. He's always here for about an hour and he never lets go of your hand. It's very sweet.

Nina: Did the boy have brown hair and blue eyes?

Trudy: Yes, yes he does.

Nina: That's what I thought.

I turned to Mara and glared at her.

Nina: You said he only came on weekends. Why?

Mara: Nina, I'm trying to help him out.

Nina: What do you mean?

Mara: The night he saved you, we had a heart to heart conversation. He's gonna keep his distance from now on.

Nina: What? Why?

Mara: Let's just say that Joy's little show-and-tell moment didn't go unnoticed by a lot of the kids at the party. He's been getting questions nonstop and everyone is teasing him.

Nina: Teasing him? Why? It was MY diary Joy read.

Mara: Apparently, a lot of the guys think it's hilarious that he likes you and your diary wasn't helpful to his "I like her but she's too strong" situation and all the girls are bashing him for "liking a bitch as broken as you".

Nina: Let me guess, Joy is leading the female troops?

Mara: She's leading it all. She wants him to get away from you so she can make her move on him.

Nina: Isn't that what he's doing?

Mara: Well, he's been trying, but he hasn't been successful. He can't help but visit you every day.

Trudy: Ah, young love.

Nina: Trudy!

Trudy: Come now, Mara, we should leave Nina to her thoughts.

Mara nodded and followed her out the door. Trudy stuck her head through the door way quick enough to say something before closing the door behind her. It took me a minute to realize what she had said.

Trudy: He'll be here in about five minutes, so be ready.

I got out of the bed and decided to change clothes, the smell of soup coming off my clothes. I got in to a black sundress and black flip flops. My hair was still curly, even three weeks after the party. I just let it loose to give it some air to breathe. There was a knock on the door and I remained quiet, already knowing who it was. I turned around as Fabian opened the door and looked at the bed. Confusion covered his face and his eyes finally caught mine. He opened his mouth in awe and ran to me, lifted and twirling me around in a hug. Let's just say that my feet didn't touch the ground for a good five minutes. When he finally let me down, he held me by my forearms, afraid that I would fall.

Fabian: Nina, how are you feeling? Are you alright? God, I've been so worried! Why did you run in to the woods? Do you know how long it took me to find you? Two hours, Nina, plus these past three weeks. I was starting to think I was losing you.

Nina: Fabian, I know. I've been told. I guess I screwed up.

Fabian: Nina, I swear, if you weren't so amazing, I wouldn't be here right now.

I chuckled and hit him lightly.

Nina: I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I would've been a Nina-sicle. Thank you so much for rescuing me and… I know about the daily visits.

He scratched the back of his neck and blushed.

Fabian: Well, you're my best friend and-

Nina: Amber didn't visit me every day and she's one of my besties. Why did you?

Fabian: I, well, I-

Nina: You don't actually have to answer my question.

Fabian: Well, then, why did you-

I smashed my lips against his for no apparent reason. He kissed me back and had just wrapped his arms around my waist when I broke apart from the kiss.

Nina: I asked you for the same reason I just kissed you: I don't know. I guess I just felt it.

His face fell and I knew I had said something wrong.

Fabian: So… that… that kiss… it meant nothing to you?

Nina: No, it's just that-

Fabian: I'm just gonna, I'm gonna… go. I'll see you around, Nina.

He immediately left and I could hear a pound outside of my room, accompanied with murmuring. I did the same, pounding my fist against the desk.

Nina: Nice job, Nina. Why did you have to kiss him? There was no point to that and now I'm even more confused about 'us'!

I thought about it for a minute and came to a sad realization. I just ruined it for 'us'. There is no more 'us' to be confused about. I just accidently ended 'us'.


	17. Bad news

hey guys! Long time no post. sadly im putting a hiatus on all my stories for a while. sorrY.

ps- wrote this on my iPod so in having problems.


End file.
